When everyone was in preschool
by Twisha Loveheart
Summary: Do you remeber preschool? What happens when you put the FF& charcters in preschool?This is my first fic. So plz be nice and R&R?
1. 1st day

When everyone was in preschool  
*****************************************************************************  
I do not own the charcter's.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(Sephiroth and the others were in the playroom, and something was going   
to happen.)  
  
(Sephiroth-4  
Tife-3 |  
Cloud-2 |  
Vincent-?? |  
Cid-5 |  
Yuffie-2 |  
Red XIII-4 |   
Aeris-3 |  
Barret-4) |  
===================================================================  
  
Tifa: "Hey have you seen Sephy?"  
  
Cloud: "Wo."  
  
Sephiroth: "Hi goo goo boo!!!! TIFA!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tifa: "SEPHY!!!!! GOOOOOOO GOOOOO GAAAAAAAAA GAAAAAAA!!!!!1  
  
(All of them are sucking on there bottles)  
  
Sephiroth: "Mm'! Good baba."  
  
Cid: "No! Say 'Mm'! Good *Botle*' not *Baba* Ok?"  
  
Cloud: (tries to crawl to Teachers jack in the box bag, and tries to eat her   
hamburger)  
  
(He stars to eat it)  
  
Teacher: "Oh no! Cloud! JUST WHEN I WAS EATING A 6 dollar BURGER   
too. D'oh!"  
  
Cid: "He really got the burger this time."  
  
(A can hit Cid's head)  
  
Cid: "Ouch! Tifa! I'm telling the Teacher!"  
  
Tifa: "Noooooo! Wait! I didn't mean to!"  
  
TBC........  
  
Will Cid tell the Teacher? Will baby Sephiroth ever stop saying baba? And   
will the Teacher get her 6 dollar burger back? find out next time.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Note: I hope you like it and I hope it is not to short 


	2. 2nd day

When Everyone was in  
Preschool  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
I don't own the FF7 charcter's. Squarsoft does. But I own the Teacher!  
  
  
  
================================================================  
Last time on ~When everyone was in Peschool~  
  
Tifa hit Cid with a soda can!   
Cloud was eating the Teacher's 6 dollar burger!  
And Sephiroth wouldn't stop saying BABA!  
Isn't just crazy? Oh yeah it's crazy alright.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
(Cid finally got the the Teacher, after 20 mins of crawling. And after Tifa tried to pull his Huggies   
Dipper off. It took about 10 mins to get away for her.)  
(Cloud ate up all the Teacher's 6 Dollar Burger. To bad for the Teacher.......  
Sephiroth never stopped saying baba.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa: "Oh Cid! Come back! I WANT YOU'RE HUGGIES DIPPER!! IT'S CLEAN!!!!! MINES...um   
you know.......Um ANYWAY I WANT YOU'RE CCCCCCLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNN   
DIPPER! PLEASE!!!"   
  
(Cid sits down. And holds his.......um dipper. And doesn't let go.)  
  
Cid: (shakes his head) "No way! You're dipper smells! Ewwwwww! Get Vincent's!"  
  
(Tifa crawls over to Vincent.)  
  
Tifa: (happy) "Hay Vince! Um can I have you're dipper?"  
  
(Vincent just looks at her)  
  
Vincent: ".......I don't wear a dipper."  
  
(Every FF7 baby looks at him)  
  
All FF babies: "WHAT!!!!!!!!?????"  
  
Cid: "Whoa. You're one brave baby, Vincent."  
  
Everyone: "Cooollll!!!"  
  
Tifa: "Hay! Yo!! Did someone forget about the baby with the stinky dipper here?"  
  
(Tifa crawls over to the Teacher, and tugs on her dress.)  
  
Tifa: "Um can you change my dipper? My dipper smells stinky...."  
  
Teacher: "S-s-s-s-s-s-sinky? O-oo-o-o-oo-oh ok I'll change you're dipper."  
  
(She turns around and goes to the cabinet and gets a face mask.)  
  
Teacher: "Ok lets change you're dipper!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC......  
Will the Teacher survive Tifa's stinky dipper? Find out next time! 


	3. 3rd Day

Last time on ~When Every One was in Preshcoo~  
  
----------------------------------------  
Tifa: "Hay! Yo!! Did someone forget about the baby with the stinky dipper here?"  
  
(Tifa crawls over to the Teacher, and tugs on her dress.)  
  
Tifa: "Um can you change my dipper? My dipper smells stinky...."  
  
Teacher: "S-s-s-s-s-s-sinky? O-oo-o-o-oo-oh ok I'll change you're dipper."  
  
(She turns around and goes to the cabinet and gets a face mask.)  
  
Teacher: "Ok lets change you're dipper!!!"  
  
=========================================  
'Did the Teacher survive baby Tifa's stinky Dipper?  
Let's find out!  
=========================================  
Teacher: "Ok Tifa,let's go change you're   
dipper!"  
  
(The Teacher starts to walk into the bathroom and Tifa follows her.)  
  
(Meanwhile back in the play room)  
  
Vincent: "I sure hope are Teacher survives Tifa's awful stinky smelling dipper."  
  
Cid: "Me too!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Yeah you know how bad Tifa's dipper can smell after two hour's!"   
  
Cloud: (Is STILL eating the 6 dollar Burger) "Yeah. It'll really knock the wind outta ya!"  
  
Everyone: (Nodding there heads) "Yeah!"   
  
(Then the Teacher comes out of the bathroom and she looks a little light-headed)   
  
Teacher: "H-hi kids...!"  
  
( She fates)   
  
Tifa: (Coming out of the bathroom) "Uh-oh."  
  
Everyone: "YEAH UH-OH!"   
  
=========================================  
  
Will the teacher ever wake up ever again?  
Will she ever get over the stinch?  
Find out next time! 


	4. 4th day

When everyone was in preschool  
The 4th Day  
********************************  
Squaresoft owns it all, not me.......*Cries*   
  
A/N: I kinda forgot about Yuffie. So I'm going to put her in there.  
Even if she already acts like a 2 year old, I still have to put her in there. :-)  
  
Ok lets start the mayhem!  
  
  
Last time on 'When everyone was in preschool'  
  
(The Teacher comes out of the bathroom and she looks a little   
light-headed)   
  
Teacher: "H-hi kids...!"  
  
( She fates)   
  
Tifa: (Coming out of the bathroom) "Uh-oh."  
  
Everyone: "YEAH UH-OH!"   
  
=========================================  
  
Will the teacher ever wake up ever again?  
Will she ever get over the stinch?  
Find out now!  
=========================================  
  
Tifa: What did I do!?  
  
Cid: She got a big whiff of you! That's what happened!  
  
Voice: Yeah!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
**Yuffie come out from the napping room**  
  
Cloud: Who let the Yuffie's out?  
  
Everyone: CLOUD!  
  
Cloud: Sorryyyyy  
  
Yuffie: Geezy Tiffy! You're diaper soooo smells! Get rid of it!   
** holds her nose**  
  
Tifa: WELL I'M SORRY! I don't have control of how my diaper   
smells!  
  
Yuffie: Oh yeah you DO!  
  
Tifa: Do not.  
  
Yuffie: Do to.  
  
Tifa: Do not.  
  
Yuffie: DO TO.  
  
Tifa: Do not / Do to.  
  
Yuffie: Do to!  
  
Tifa: HA! Got ya!  
  
Yuffie: ** starts crying** Waaaaaaa nnnoooo fair!!! waaaaaaaa!!  
  
Cloud: Will you PLEASE be quite. I'm TRYING to eat A 6   
DOLLAR BURGER HERE!!!!  
  
Everyone: Shhhhhhhh!  
  
Cloud: Sorry.... **keeps eating**  
  
Vincent: Hay where's Aeris?  
  
Aeris: RIGHT BEHIND YOU VINNIE-POO!  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **Runs**  
  
Aeris: **Run after him** Wait! Be back Vinnie-poo! I just   
wanna dress you up! ......I mean give you some candy!  
  
Cid: Poor guy. Didin' even have a chance.  
  
Sephiroth: Do ya think he'll make it?  
  
Cid: Maybe. I dunno.  
  
Sephiroth: I hope so. 'cause cartoons will be on soon.  
  
Cid: Yeah. We better get ready.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah lets go.  
  
Yuffie: Hay ::sniff:: wait for ::sniff:: me!  
  
=========================  
Will the Teacher ever wake up?  
Will Vincent survive the wrath of Aeris?  
Find out next time! 


	5. 5th day

(FINALLY UPDATED!)   
  
----LAST TIME ON *WHEN EVERYONE ONE WAS IN PRESHOOL*-----  
  
Cloud: Will you PLEASE be quite. I'm TRYING to eat A 6   
DOLLAR BURGER HERE!!!!  
  
Everyone: Shhhhhhhh!  
  
Cloud: Sorry.... **keeps eating**  
  
Vincent: Hay where's Aeris?  
  
Aeris: RIGHT BEHIND YOU VINNIE-POO!  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **Runs**  
  
Aeris: **Run after him** Wait! Be back Vinnie-poo! I just   
wanna dress you up! ......I mean give you some candy!  
  
Cid: Poor guy. Didin' even have a chance.  
  
Sephiroth: Do ya think he'll make it?  
  
Cid: Maybe. I dunno.  
  
Sephiroth: I hope so. 'cause cartoons will be on soon.  
  
Cid: Yeah. We better get ready.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah lets go.  
  
Yuffie: Hay ::sniff:: wait for ::sniff:: me!  
  
=========================  
Will the Teacher ever wake up?  
Will Vincent survive the wrath of Aeris?  
Find out NOW!  
===============================  
  
(In the play room Vincent finally found a hideing place from Aeris.)  
  
Aeris: "Oh Vinnie! I have some very sweet sweet candy for you~!"  
  
Vincent: *Thinking* 'Please don't find me. Please don't find me!'  
  
Then Aeris looked under a hugh stack of toys.  
And there she found Vincent!  
  
Aeris: 'Oh THERE you are Vinnie-POO! I want to dress you up---I mean give you candy...hee hee."  
  
(Then Vincent gets of from the stack and runs a cross the room, running over the Teacher, who was still ahem knocked out from Tifa's diaper smell.)  
  
(Then the Teacher wakes up)  
  
Teacher: "Oh oh my what happened?"  
  
(Tifa comes over to the Teacher)  
  
Tifa: "Hi!"  
  
  
(Teacher: Fates AGAIN.)  
  
Mean while,   
Cid, Yuffie, Sephy, and Cloud were getting ready to watch cartoons.  
  
Cid: "I hope the Tellybubbies is on!"  
  
Cloud: *is STILL eating the 6 dollar burger* "Yeah me too!"  
  
Sephy: "Me three! I just love the Tellybubbies!"  
  
(10 mins later the Teacher got up again. But this time she didn't pass out when she saw Tifa.)  
  
(Then Cloud comes over to the Teacher)  
  
Cloud: "Ugh....I think I'm gonna get sick! ughhhh..!"  
  
(The Teachers eyes grow big and she gets on her feet and runs away from Cloud. As she runs she yells:  
  
'I QUIT!!!! I QUIT!!!!! I HATE MY JOB!!!!! MOMMY SAVE ME!!!! I QUIT!!!!!"  
  
  
Cloud: "Ugh...whats up....with her...?"  
  
(Then Cloud gets sick ALL OVER THE TEACHER!!)  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Will the Teacher suvive Cloud getting sick all over her?   
Will Vincent be saved?   
Will Cid Sephy and Cloud ever get to the Tellybubbies?   
  
Find out next time! 


End file.
